1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device for performing communication with a mobile device and performing predetermined control by a remote control operation of the mobile device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a practically-used electronic key system for performing communication between a vehicle control device mounted on an automobile such as an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) and a BCM (Body Control Module) and a mobile type wireless transmitter owned by a driver (hereinafter, referred to as the “mobile device”), locking or unlocking passenger doors and the like and starting or stopping an engine in a case where the communication is established.
However, in this kind of electronic key system, in a case where the mobile device is lost in a vehicle interior, it is difficult to seek a place of the mobile device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-203701 listed later discloses an electronic key system for, in a case where a user (passenger) gets out of a vehicle leaving an electronic key (mobile device) in an interior of the vehicle and performs a locking operation, transmitting a signal for identifying the electronic key from an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) to the electronic key, and when existence of the electronic key is proved in the vehicle interior, actuating alarm means provided in the vehicle so as to notify the passenger that the electronic key is left.
However, in the electronic key system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-203701, even when the user becomes aware that the mobile device is left in the interior of the vehicle due to an alarm tone blown from a speaker, the user cannot identify where in the interior of the vehicle the mobile device is left based on the alarm tone. Therefore, finding the mobile device takes time. Particularly, at night or in a case where it is dark around the vehicle, the interior of the vehicle is less visible and search of the mobile device is not easily performed. Therefore, it is difficult to readily find out the mobile device with the electronic key system.
In an electronic key system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-163633 listed later, in a case where a user gets out of a vehicle leaving a mobile device in an interior of the vehicle and performs a locking operation, a signal for searching the mobile device is transmitted from an in-vehicle device to the mobile device. When existence of the mobile device is proved in the vehicle interior, by actuating notification means provided in the mobile device, a position of the mobile device is notified around.
Thereby, for example in a case where the notification means provided in the mobile device is sound release means such as a speaker, the sound means is actuated (blown) based on the search signal described above. Thus, by searching a sound source when seeking the missing mobile device, the mobile device can be found out.
In a case where the notification means is light emitting means such as a LED (Light Emitting Diode), the light emitting means blinks or lights based on the search signal described above. Thus, when seeking the missing mobile device at night or at a dark place, the mobile device can be readily found out.
In a case where the notification means is vibration means such as a vibrator, the vibration means is vibrated based on the search signal described above. Thus, by searching a vibration source when seeking the missing mobile device, the mobile device can be found out.
However, in the electronic key system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-163633, the notification means is actuated by using a power source device (such as a battery) built in the mobile device. Thus, electric power of the power source device of the mobile device is consumed. In comparison to a power source device (such as an in-vehicle battery) mounted in the vehicle, the power source device of the mobile device has a less electric power amount. Therefore, consumption of the electric power in the mobile device has to be suppressed as far as possible.
In a vehicle electronic key device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-201838 listed later, a plurality of transmitters is arranged in a vehicle, and by transmitting signals for searching a mobile device all together from these transmitters, a position of the mobile device in a vehicle interior is identified.
Thereby, for example, in a case where the position of the mobile device in the vehicle interior is identified, a text guide indicating the position of the mobile device is displayed in a predetermined display area provided in a meter display. In a vehicle in which a navigation device is mounted, by utilizing image guide and voice guide functions of the navigation device, an image indicating the position of the mobile device is displayed on a display or a voice message indicating the position of the mobile device is produced from a speaker.
However, in the vehicle electronic key device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-201838, in order to utilize the text guide, the image guide, the voice guide indicating the position of the mobile device, there is a need for pushing a push type engine switch to turn a power source into an “ACC (accessory)” or “ON” state and bring the meter display and the navigation device into a usable state. After the mobile device is found out, there is a need for turning the power source into an “OFF” state. Therefore, with the above vehicle electronic key device, usability of a user is unfavorable.